


Castiel's Discovery

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash, Tickling, Top Castiel, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was discovered by complete accident and really Cas should have known since he was the one who recreated Dean Winchester’s body. But judging by the surprised look on the hunter’s face maybe there was a reason he hadn’t known until now.  Or maybe it was the inappropriateness of when he’d discovered this new piece of information about Dean.  But now he couldn’t stop.  It was impossible because he’d never seen Dean like this before.  Part of him wondered if he would ever see this again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Discovery

It was discovered by complete accident and really Cas should have known since he was the one who recreated Dean Winchester’s body. But judging by the surprised look on the hunter’s face maybe there was a reason he hadn’t known until now.  Or maybe it was the inappropriateness of when he’d discovered this new piece of information about Dean.  But now he couldn’t stop.  It was impossible because he’d never seen Dean like this before.  Part of him wondered if he would ever see this again.

"Please…pl-Cas—s-top!" it was gasped in between peals of laughter. Tears were streaming down flushed cheeks.  Dean’s head was thrown back, head pressed hard into the pillows at the top of the bed, as his body jerked.  His legs thrashed bunching the covers up and tangling them around his ankles.

Cas found it impossible to stop.  His long fingers moving up and down Dean’s bare sides.  Light and swift across freckled skin.  One hand leaving trails behind as the coating on his fingers smeared warm skin.

Blue eyes continued to watch the absolutely open expression on his hunter’s face, how Dean’s muscles moved as he squirmed, exposed white teeth flashing behind lips pulled back in laughter.

He’d been forced to pin Dean so he could keep the hunter within his grasp otherwise Cas figured Dean would have managed to move away from his hands.  When Dean’s breathing hitched and he started gasping Cas pulled his fingers away simply watching the rapid rise and fall of Dean’s chest as he pulled in air.

Tears were drying on his cheeks and Cas leaned up, hands cupping Dean’s face, allowing his tongue to dart out.  Swiping across the tear tracks before moving back and staring into blinking green eyes.  He moved closer once more, lips moving softly across freckled skin, as he eventually moved to Dean’s lips.  Kissing him softly.

There was a lightness in his chest.  Something warm and comforting.  A smile easily stole over Cas’s face and it brightened up his blue eyes even more then usual.  He moved back and stared down at his hunter pinned beneath him.  Still breathing rapidly and staring at him stunned.

"You tickled me." it was incredulous.  His voice raspy from so much laughter.  "Then you licked my face."

Cas cocked his head sideways as he regarded Dean, watching the thoughts and emotions practically flying across his features.  His hunter had such an expressive face and his eyes were constantly saying something.

"Yes." figured he’d go for a simple answer.

"You tickled me when we were about to have sex…"

An eyebrow raised now, “So?  I brushed against your side and you started giggling-"

"I do not giggle!" Dean leaned up, bracing on his elbows, as he looked at Cas with a blush slowly starting to creep across his cheeks.

"…so I thought I would figure out if it was an accident or if your sides were ticklish.  There was this movie on the other day and I remembered tickling." Cas completely ignored Dean’s protest.

"So you tickled me until I couldn’t breathe?"

"I stopped when your face turned red."

"Not the point Cas!" the embarrassment was obvious and Cas found himself amused as he leaned forward to kiss the protests away.  His hands moved to grip onto Dean.  Careful not to set the other man off into another round of giggles.  His body moved and pinned Dean more firmly into the mattress.  Could feel as Dean shifted under him and then rolling them.  His legs moving to bracket Cas’s hips before he was staring down at the fallen angel.

Pupils blown, lips kiss swollen and hair wild from thrashing and wandering hands.  "No more teasing Cas.  Been teasing me all day and then just when we’re gettin’ to the good stuff you tickle me."

Cas glances sideways at the discarded bottle, idly noting he hadn’t capped it, before looking at the slickness on Dean’s side.  Evidence of his lube covered fingers trailing up and down his side.

"But teasing is half the fun." it’s cheeky and Cas enjoys the reaction it gets.  Immensely.

Because Dean is reaching for the bottle, coating his fingers and finishing the job.  Slicking up Cas and then slowly lowering himself.  Groans and slight moans escaped due to the slight delay between Cas’s prep and him finally catching his breath from laughing.

Cas dragged him down into a kiss, their chests pressed together, before he rocked his hips up enjoying the sound his mouth captures from Dean.

"You’re beautiful when you laugh Dean." it’s low and Cas watched as green eyes crinkled at the statement.  They’re face to face and Cas can easily count the freckles on Dean’s face.  The flecks in his green eyes. Gives Dean a second more before he shifted and now Dean is under him once more.

They’re meeting each other, moving together and Cas can’t help but continue to catalog the expressions that pass across Dean’s face.  Or the sounds he managed to pull from those parted lips.  His face is so different from before and the fallen angel knows he’ll never get tired of learning every single expression Dean makes.  It’s why he stares so much at Dean.

His hand moves between them, stroking as they move and he can feel Dean moving up to kiss him.  Can feel Dean pull him down into a kiss and he momentarily stopped moving to focus on the tongue moving into his mouth.  Caressing his and tasting.  Moans swallowed up in his mouth and he started moving again.

There’s tensing and Cas picks up his pace as Dean comes between them.  Stroking him through it and still watching Dean’s reactions. Moving and rolling his hips reaching his own release.

Cas reached over the bed, grabbing one of the discarded towels from this morning and cleaning them up.  He pitched the towel across the room and dragged Dean close breathing in their shared shampoo.

"You’re going to tickle me again…aren’t you?" Dean’s eyes are closing as Cas’s warmth drags him closer to sleep.

"Of course Dean.  Why wouldn’t I?" Cas couldn’t help but tease him before pressing a kiss to Dean’s head.  Arms tight around his hunter and body easily relaxing into the bed.

"Some day Cas…I’ll find out where you’re ticklish."


End file.
